<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The Seashore by iBloo, TyyTyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359639">By The Seashore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo'>iBloo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy'>TyyTyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, city girl, surfer boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarada's friends set her up for a solo trip to the beach. She thought this would be a chill vacation, much spent in her hotel and reading by the shore, as she had never imagined that she would meet a surfer boy who would change the course of her vacation. </p><p>Boruto came home for his vacation, excited to do nothing but surf and swim all day. apparently the universe had other plans for him when he crossed paths with Sarada. </p><p>The two spend a lovely week together, but all good things come to an end... Or do they? </p><p>Written for BoruSaraWeek2020 D4: Sea shore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By The Seashore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please enjoy your stay with us, Ms. Uchiha.” The receptionist smiled and handed her the key card to her room. “We’ll have your bags brought up to your room. The elevator is that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sarada took the keycard and walked towards the elevator and got in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath once she was alone and watched the little screen on the side. It was showing an advertisement for an event that was happening down the beach. It was about beach volleyball and surfing, and of course, it had to show off men and women with perfect beach bodies and tans. She rolled her eyes. As if anyone looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her room was nice, and cozy. The best part was it had a balcony that had a perfect view of the ocean. The endless blue sparkled under the afternoon sun, and to her surprise, even under the direct heat, there were people going for a swim and laying on the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was far too hot, and she didn’t want to risk burning her skin. Her flight hadn’t been the best, either and so, she opted to stay inside her room and head out when the sun was a little less intense. Besides, it was still low tide. Someone knocked on her door and Sarada walked over to answer it and get her bag. She opened it up and started unloading her clothes into the cabinet. After taking her toiletries she walked into the bathroom to have a shower and then maybe a nap, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sarada woke, her phone had a number of texts from her friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chocho</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: are you thanking us yet? Make the most out of your solo trip, girl! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sumire</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: send photos of all the hotties you find! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada rolled her eyes and replied to them, a pout forming on her face just when she remembered why she was at the beach in the first place. Her friends thought she was working way too hard and shipped her out on a vacation—booked her hotel and airline ticket using her card when she wasn’t looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since everything was non-refundable, she was forced to take a leave for nearly a week and go on the vacation she was missing so much work, but the hotel really was nice and so was the beach. Sarada shifted to her side and saw that the sun was hanging lower in the sky, and she could hear more people outside. Getting to her feet and putting her glasses on, Sarada opened up the balcony and breathed in the salty breeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tide was rolling back in, some waves picking up. She could see people driving in buggies with surfboards, and some skimboarding along the shore. There were more people swimming, and soon, the sun would be setting. A smile formed on her face. Best to go out and enjoy herself now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada went through her bags again, and looked for her swimsuit, frowning when she couldn’t find that one-piece she had prepared. All she could find were bikinis that she had never seen in her life. She bit her lower lip and fought the urge to scream, recalling that Chocho and Sumire </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> they help with her packing and the former judging her swimsuit. When they switched it out, she didn’t know. Picking up the revealing bikinis, she stormed over to her phone and laid them out on the bed before taking a photo and sending it in their group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sarada</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: I hate the two of you! Where did you put my swimsuit?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Chocho</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: You’re welcome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sumire</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>: these will look really cute on you, Sarada! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes. Okay. This is fine. She was here alone and this beach was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plane</span>
  </em>
  <span> ride away from her city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wouldn’t see anyone she knew here. This was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada wanted to choose the least revealing one but it was either she showed off more of her boobs or more of her ass. Grimacing, she chose the former and picked the red one before stripping her clothes off and putting it on. Luckily, she packed a white, short-sleeved hoodie and put that on, leaving the zipper open in the front. Pulling out her beach bag, Sarada put in her sunscreen, a book, and a beach mat before leaving her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the beach wasn’t far, and Sarada enjoyed every bit of it. She passed by the store before walking around a little more, finding a good spot to sit and read as she watched the sun set. She sipped on her juice box as she walked, taking in the scenery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as crowded in this part of the beach, as the waves were a little wilder. Off in the distance, she heard a group of people cheering and hollering, getting out of a buggy and helping each other unload their surfboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were five of them, all looking a little young. Sarada kept walking, not wanting to stay too close to them if they were going to be that noisy the entire time. They were all boys, too. As she walked closer, she could see their faces more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all looked roughly her age, and they were all… quite attractive. But there was one guy that caught her attention. And it certainly wasn’t because he had a well-toned body and sun-kissed skin. Or that charming smile and wild blond hair. No, it was his eyes. They were bluer than anything she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly looked her way, making her turn her gaze away to look at the ocean. She sipped on her juice box again and walked a little faster, walking right by him even if she knew he was looking. Sarada stopped a few meters away, and decided this spot was far enough from the surfer boys. She could no longer hear them, but she could still see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada put her bag down and laid out her mandala beach mat. Happy with how flat it was, she took her flip flops off and walked to the center before sitting down and faced the ocean. She pulled out her sunscreen and removed the hoodie she was wearing in order to get the lotion everywhere. She started with her arms, chest, and then down to her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeze was nice, gently blowing her long black hair back. Perhaps she could even get a tan this time. The thought made her giggle. It had always been a struggle for her to get one. Her eyes trailed over to the ocean, the waves growing high and white. And much to her surprise, the surfer boys were paddling in her direct field of vision, chasing the curl of the waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> view. For sure, if Sumire and Chocho were with her, they would have already done something to get their attention. Not Sarada, though. This was her first solo trip and that’s how she wanted to start and end it. Solo. She pulled out her book and looked for her earmark and got to reading, enjoying the sound of the waves, the breeze, her book, and stolen glances at the golden surfer boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Boruto, there had never been any better place than the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was where he’d been born and raised, where he grew up and spent all of his spare time. Where he made his closest friends. Where he just had to keep coming back to even after moving to live in the city for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto missed the beach when he was away, but he had his own home there so he could visit any chance he got. His beach vacations consisted of a lot of surfing and catching up with his friends, never wasting any of their time together because they didn’t have nearly as much as they did when they were younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This year, Boruto had taken a week of his vacation days just for the beach—though most of his vacation days were for the same. There was no place he’d rather be. Feeling the sun warming his skin, the ocean water so warm and comforting. He wanted to swim and play like he always did. But most of all, he wanted to surf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not much distracted him from his beach activities. But on the first day, something far more alluring had caught his attention. More accurately—</span>
  <em>
    <span>someone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t rare to see pretty girls walking along the shore, even having some approach Boruto and his friends at times to greet them and get to know each other. However, none of them ever pulled him in like that beautiful, black-haired girl in the red bikini. Even when she’d been covered with her hoodie, she had his eyes struggling to look away from her. Boruto couldn’t remember a time he stared at a girl so shamelessly, but seeing her had him interested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So interested that he got called out by his friends several times and he didn’t bother denying how taken he was with that gorgeous girl. As much as he’d been on this beach, he’d never seen her before and Boruto knew he shouldn’t have been thinking about any girl when he was there to enjoy the beach, but she was just there and his eyes kept seeking her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends teased him, urged him to go and talk to her, but Boruto refused. He didn’t want a girl, he didn’t want anything besides his week of beach fun. That was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after she was gone though and they’d stopped surfing for the day, Boruto couldn’t stop thinking about her. It was frustrating and unusual for him. It bothered him enough that the next morning, when he was walking along the beach by himself—his friends still sleeping from being up half the night—and he saw her, Boruto knew he couldn’t just walk by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl was sitting alone at a table facing the ocean, eating breakfast and reading a book. Boruto looked over the hotel she was staying at, it was one of the nicest ones around and she must have been traveling for work. Vacation alone though? That was strange, especially for a girl. Before he could stop himself, Boruto was approaching her, admiring her adorable little red beach dress and even finding that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had a thing for girls in glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl popped an apple slice in her mouth and put her book down to reach for her glass. It was then her eyes met his, and Boruto could have sworn recognition flashed in her eyes. She drank the water, averted her gaze, only to look at him again when he reached her table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unusual, but Boruto found himself feeling a little nervous to be walking up to her. Even just from a look, she didn’t seem like other girls, but that only interested him more. The way she looked at him with those captivating obsidian eyes had his heart picking up speed and his ears heating a bit. He felt like a total creep, not to mention an idiot. Just standing there, staring at her and how dare she make him blush and look stupid?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the glass down and looked at him. “Hi. Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto flinched, almost wanting to just run for the hills because what was he even doing? He wouldn’t though. He wanted to know her name at least. He surprised himself when that was the first thing out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl seemed surprised and blinked a few times. “I’m Sarada,” She replied. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boruto,” he answered, smiling happily at receiving her name. It was beautiful, fitting as well. Boruto surprised himself again when he stole a chair from the table next to hers and sat down with her. “Are you here on vacation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada leaned back a bit on her chair, but eventually smiled and answered, “Yes, I am. Are you, too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He grinned, nodding excitedly. “I always vacation here. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relaxed a little bit, smiling a little wider to see his enthusiasm. “This is my first time visiting,” Sarada admitted shyly. “I rarely go to the beach and I’m happy it’s lovely here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First time?” His blue eyes widened and he laughed. “It is lovely, it’s my favorite place in the world. I could show you around… I mean… if you want.” He knew that was being forward, but he blamed it on his bad habit of word vomiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she blinked. “That’s awfully nice of you. Umm… where did you have in mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he smiled, resting his elbow on the table and propping his cheek in his hand. “We could start with a walk and I can just show you… everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada thought about it for a moment but finally nodded. “Okay, that sounds like fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Boruto grinned, honestly having not expected her to agree so easily. “That’s great. I probably have a couple of hours before my zombie friends wake from the dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made her giggle and Boruto knew he was done for. “Zombie friends? Did you have a wild night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was absolutely gorgeous. She made his heart go crazy in his chest. “It’s been a while since we were able to hang out like we used to,” he hummed, eyes refusing to look away from her. “So yeah, it was… entertaining at least. They’ll crash for a while, but I’m not going to waste my time on the beach, so I’ve been up since the sun has.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “You haven’t slept?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a couple of hours, yes.” He laughed. “More than enough for me. My excitement keeps me going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada laughed. “And here I thought I was already being bad by sleeping until nine.” She leaned a little closer to him, “You surf, don’t you?” She froze when she caught what she had just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto felt his face erupting into his biggest grin yet, eyes lighting up in excitement. She saw him. Maybe she was watching him too. “Yeah, I do. I’ve been surfing my whole life. It’s my favorite thing to do at the beach. Have you ever tried it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pretty pink blush stained her cheeks and she looked away. “N-no. I haven’t. I don’t think I can do something so… extreme.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Extreme?” Boruto laughed, loving how beautiful this girl was. “Surfing is so much fun. I’m a pro, I could teach you. Bet you’d have a lot of fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuttered for a bit, the blush on her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. “Y-you’d teach me? You don’t have to—I mean—I’ll probably just get in the way of your fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly,” he chuckled. Sarada was really cute and Boruto wanted to spend a lot more time with her. “It would be my pleasure to teach you. We’d both have a lot of fun. Maybe we could walk around today, you could watch me and my friends surf later… and then tomorrow we could start your training?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow you thought of everything,” she breathed. “The walk sounds good, sure. And I don’t mind watching you surf. I’ll… think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> surfing though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto would talk her into it without a doubt. “Okay, Sarada. I’m looking forward to getting to know you more… and especially teaching you to surf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “Same here, Boruto.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things started out simple. Boruto was glad his body had moved on its own—carrying him over to her and for once, his word vomit had done great things for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He soon learned that not only was Sarada gorgeous and really good at making his heart act up, but she was smart too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she finished her breakfast, the two of them took a walk together, Boruto leading her down the boardwalk and showing her all his favorite places along the way. They even stopped by the center and listened to a band that was playing, sitting next to each other and enjoying ice cream that Boruto bought for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got strawberry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was good company and somehow, things never felt awkward between them. Boruto could never stop grinning and she was always offering him these sweet little smiles in return and both of them enjoyed asking each other questions to get to know each other better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto’s friends were already on the beach by the time they made their way back down. They were all smug, excited to meet Sarada and even more excited to be able to tease Boruto about her. He got flustered </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>times, but he ignored them for the most part, happy to be able to have her watching him from the beach as he surfed with his friends. He missed it so much and didn’t want to miss out on any of his time in the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet he found that he wanted to make time for this beautiful girl as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was nice, a little shy he noticed, but she didn’t hold back when he invited her to go grab burgers with him and his friends. His friends were kind enough to give the pair their own table, opting to sit right behind them in a different booth. However, they weren’t kind enough not to be teasing him the entire time. Sarada didn’t seem to be bothered by it though, she even giggled at their banter and her laugh was so soft and perfect that it had his heart lurching into his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto forgot all about his annoying friends and focused on her, staring at her like a Lovestruck fool. And it was only day one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day, Boruto woke up as early as ever, though he rushed more than ever before to get ready and hurry along the beach with his surfboard. His destination was the hotel Sarada was staying at and lucky for him, he found her having breakfast just as he had the previous morning. Today though, she was already finishing up and had been reading a different book this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she spotted him, she slipped her bookmark in place and closed it, smiling and greeting him good morning. Boruto felt his cheeks flaming from that alone. She was wearing that same red bikini, he knew just from seeing the straps peeking out from her loose, white T-shirt, the neck was made wide, one side slipping off her shoulder in a way so innocent and yet so sexy at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even get started on those legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those perfect, creamy legs that had already begun to glow with a beautiful tan. She was wearing black shorts, but Boruto could already see those red bottoms beneath. A pair of black flip flops were on her feet, her long black hair styled in two French-braids. Her glasses were gone this time, making him truly realize just how striking those eyes of hers were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day two and Boruto knew he was completely smitten with this girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was so giddy about getting her in the water with him for the first time and while Sarada seemed to be looking forward to it as well, she was also nervous. Boruto reassured her by taking her hand and their first day of surfing practice just consisted of getting her used to the board. She held on tightly and Boruto kept reassuring her that she was doing fine and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were out far enough that the water reached his chest and yes, it was wrong of him, but it was near impossible for him to keep his eyes from wandering. Sarada was slim and fit, her figure so wonderfully lady-like. But her bottom looked so much softer than any other part of her and every little move she made had her body calling his attention below her waist. He spent half the day as red as her bikini, but he had no regrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got on the board with his help, holding on to his shoulders as she did. Once Sarada was sitting on the board, she looked at him, still hesitant to let go of his shoulder. “I don’t think I can do this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, Sarada.” He smiled, keeping his hands on the board to steady her and make sure they weren’t touching anything else. “We’re just going to get you used to being on the board first. It’s not so bad, is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada looked at the board, her shins dipped in the water at either side. “No, I guess not,” she mumbled, still not letting go of his shoulder, afraid she would drift off without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fun. It will be even better once you can move a bit and learn there’s nothing to be afraid of. And I won’t leave your side. I’ll always be right here to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Her eyes went wide, her bottom lip jutting out by the tiniest bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. Of course.” He promised. Sarada was almost too much for him to handle, always making him flustered like some little kid with their first crush. “You can count on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were barely any waves on this side of the water, and the morning went by with Boruto mostly teaching her how to paddle and move with her and her board around. Sarada was able to make it on her own and tried standing a few times. Despite falling over, he appreciated her determination to get it right. The sun was starting to climb higher, and the water was receding, telling them it was time for a break. Boruto carried her board for her and walked with her along the shore and back to her hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you recommend we have lunch?” Sarada asked. “I mean—if you don’t have plans or anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto grinned at her, surprised that she asked him before he could ask her. “Well, uh, if it was up to me, I’d choose Thunder Burger again, but we could have something else. There’s a cute little diner just a couple blocks from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. Can I meet you back here in thirty minutes?” She asked. “I think I need a shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sure! I’ll run back to my place and shower as well. And this time, I’ll escape without my friends.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “Your friends are fun, but I think I’d prefer that as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a date.” Boruto winked at her. “See you in half an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto rushed home, knowing he needed to be quick to get back to her in time, and he didn’t want to be late. It was lunchtime, but when he made it inside his beach house, his friends were just beginning to wake up. They’d had another late night and didn’t know how to pace themselves as Boruto did. In order to save himself, he didn’t tell them anything, just hurried with his shower and picking out something to wear. He was beginning to regret packing so little clothes and so many swimsuits, but he didn’t expect to be going on dates with a gorgeous girl instead of soaking up the sun and basically living in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends tried to stop him when he finally went to leave, dressed in a pale pink button-down shirt, thankful for the thin material and short sleeves. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and flip flops, slipping on his shades as he took the buggy. Even when Inojin came outside yelling after him, mad that he was ignoring them and stealing the ride so they’d have to walk, Boruto didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned to Sarada’s hotel, he was right on time. She was just walking out, dressed in a white sundress that flowed to her knees. She was still without her glasses, now wearing a straw hat and her hair was in a single, side braid. Sarada looked adorable, beach-ready, even her sandals were adorable. She smiled when she saw him, walking a little faster before coming to sit next to him on the buggy and he just couldn’t stop grinning at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for our next date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next?” She giggled. “I suppose earlier today was the first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto laughed as he pulled away from the hotel. “No, that was like… the third? I don’t know, it’s all happening so fast it’s hard to keep track.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Third?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A blush tinted her cheeks, still a little surprised to know those were dates. “Then I suppose I’ll lose count by the time the week ends.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” he flashed her a smile, planning for them to have plenty of dates before then. “Let’s not think about the end of the week though.” That was far too depressing and honestly, Boruto was afraid to ask her where she was from. He was really taken with Sarada and didn’t want to be crushed by the likely long-distance there could be between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t want to think about work just yet.” She sighed. “And I’m starving. I hope they have a good milkshake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they have them—but I could take you to the best place for milkshakes after we eat. For our fifth date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto parked in front of the diner, and was even greeted by some of the servers. Sarada walked closely behind him, observing the decor and everyone inside as they walked to their table. Sarada slid in on one side, and Boruto sat next to her. She didn’t seem to mind, even leaning in to see the menu as he pointed at the food he recommended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have that, then,” she smiled. “If you say it’s good, then I’ll take your word for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart girl.” He smirked, lifting a finger to poke her nose. “I always like the best things. You know… like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him poking her nose already had her shying away, but upon hearing the last two words, her face turned beet red. It was too much for her, and Sarada had to look away. “S-stop teasing me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so cute when she blushed. Boruto rested his arm behind her, leaning a little closer. “What makes you think I’m teasing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although she kept her face turned away from him, she peeked at his face, her lower lip jutting out. “Because…” She muttered. “You don’t even know me that well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as I intend to know you.” He agreed. “But that’s why we gotta have a lot of dates. You don’t know me that well either, but you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn. Okay.” She was still pouting but finally turned to face him this time. The two talked some more, playing a game to get to know each other while they waited for their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cats or dogs?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dogs.” He answered right away. “Though I love cats and dogs both if we’re laying it all out there. Dogs are just… more energetic like me. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like both as well. I’ve always wanted a dog, but Papa preferred cats.” She thought about it a little more. “Though I think I lean towards dogs. They’re so cute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto hummed, agreeing completely. “They really are. I also like bigger breeds, I had one growing up. My sister and I had to beg our parents to let us keep him, but they eventually gave in. He was so spoiled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh. Show me!” Her eyes were sparkling. How could he say no? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed and pulled out his phone, going to his camera roll and searching through. “This is a recent picture, but he’s really old now. Doesn’t get around much like he used to.” Boruto showed her the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada cooed, her hands holding over his as she pulled the phone closer to her face. “He is so cute! What’s his name? Is this your sister? She’s adorable.” Her excitement was so clear in her face, but all Boruto could focus on was how her hands felt over his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kurama.” Boruto blushed, frowning and mentally scolding himself. “Yeah, that’s Hima. Himawari. Our dad ended up claiming him for himself, so Kurama is more his than he ever was ours. We had a good time growing up with him though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide grin was on her face. “How long have you had him? Can I see puppy photos?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto nodded, swiping out of his camera roll to pull up his drive. “We found him around twelve years ago. He was just a puppy that happened to wander into our yard. Not too far from here actually.” He searched through an album he had specifically for Kurama, smiling when he came across a picture of him and Himawari, both so much younger, hugging their new puppy with big grins on their faces. “We were really excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww!” Sarada pulled the phone to her face again, a slight blush coming up to her face. “So cute! And look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She giggled, looking at the screen, and then at him. “I’d say you still look the same.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” His neck and ears burned as he blinked at her. “No way, I was just a baby then. I don’t look like a baby… do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished their lunch, Boruto took Sarada to the best milkshake place, as promised. They took their milkshakes to go, sipping on them as they rode around on the buggy. Boruto showed Sarada more places that he liked to go, like the arcade. It didn’t matter how old he got, he still enjoyed simple things like that and she didn’t make fun of him for it, even suggesting that they have one of their dates there which had him beaming at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was such a catch—one he wouldn’t be letting go of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d finished their milkshakes before stopping by a swimwear shop and Sarada looked at him curiously. Boruto explained that he wanted to buy her a wetsuit, using the excuse that he wanted her to look like a real surfer when in reality he just needed to save himself from those red bottoms tempting him so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned soon enough that it didn’t matter. The wetsuit molded to her body so perfectly. Covered or not, every inch of her was flawless and he just couldn’t stop looking at her. No matter what she was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they returned to the beach, Boruto’s friends were there and they all started calling him out right away. They were frustrating him more than anything else, but they were happy Boruto was spending time with Sarada and amazingly, none of them stepped out of line in any of their comments and they even showed their support by toning down their surfing to hang close to Sarada and Boruto, giving their own pointers and doing more beginner moves that helped Sarada get an idea of how to get started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of that first day, Sarada was able to get to her feet on the board after paddling and could hold herself steady at least for several seconds before she lost her balance and fell into the water. Boruto was always quick to grab her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her back to the board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took their time. Boruto didn’t want her to push herself too hard, but he was impressed by her tenacity and athleticism. Eventually, Boruto began swimming her towards the shore as she was sitting on the board and she surprised him by pouting. She didn’t want to quit and that made him happy, but the sun was setting and they needed a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, it was harder to leave her. They’d had a great day together and Boruto had even managed to get a hug from her before he watched her disappear into her hotel and then he joined his whistling and hollering friends, cursing them for everything they were worth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day and the day after that we’re much the same. Boruto and Sarada met by her hotel early in the morning, they swam and practiced her surfing before going to have lunch together and stopping by little shops together on their way back to the beach. They even visited the arcade and played until Boruto won enough tickets to get her a teddy-bear out of the gift shop and then they stayed later on the beach than they had so far, just staring out at the huge expanse of the sea and talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous how quickly time was passing by, but they were enjoying every single second they had together. It had only been days since they met and yet, for Boruto at least, it felt as if they were really close. He hadn’t asked her to officially be his girl, but he already considered her as much anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This vacation was nothing how Sarada ever imagined it to be. In fact, she was dreading it. Thinking that all she was going to do was stay indoors and read her books, or go take a walk on the shore and read some more—mostly enjoying her own company. But it seemed like the universe had other plans for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since she laid eyes on that surfer boy, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. When he came up to talk to her on her second day on the beach, she thought it was all a dream. And then, he took her around, teaching her how to surf and bringing her around the town. It was all too good to be true. Every night, her friends would text her non-stop, eagerly waiting for updates about her vacation and this surfer boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been calling it dates. Even just taking a walk down the shore was a date. It was silly, but it made her heart jump and her cheeks flush. Sarada didn’t hate it. In fact, she really liked his company. He was smart, funny, and really sweet. Boruto kept looking out for her, and although she felt guilty in the beginning that he was spending his vacation time on her, she really appreciated it. It made her experience a whole lot better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada looked at herself in the mirror, quite pleased with her friends for sneaking in such a cute romper in her luggage. They were annoying and pushed her to date often, but this was one of the times she really thanked her luck they did. The romper had a tropical design on it with green water-color painted leaves and red and orange flowers splashed around. Boruto had invited her over to his beach house for dinner before heading over to the beach party. Sarada brushed her long hair, opting to let it down. Ever since she got to the beach, it had been a little wavier than usual, and she liked it. Her skin was also cooperating, giving her a bit of a sunkissed glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or was the glow coming from the fact that she had a crush on Boruto? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks burned and she put the brush down, pouting at herself. This whole thing reminded her of her spring break times, having a fling for a week and then losing touch. But it felt different with Boruto. They connected so well, and she didn’t want to lose touch with him. He mentioned that this was his hometown, and it saddened her to know that he was a flight away from her but what if they could make it work? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There were still a few more days left before the weekend, and she intended to enjoy every single bit of it with him. They would cross that bridge when they got there. Besides, she wasn’t even sure if he felt the same about her. For all she knew, he could have just been nice. His friends were nice, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed, and a quick look at it let her know it was Boruto. He was already waiting for her. Sarada quickly replied to him and stuffed her keys and her lipstick in her purse before leaving her room. She found him sitting on one of the couches at the reception, wearing a white shirt and a button-down with short sleeves over it. To her surprise, it also had a tropical design to it, but it was a lot brighter than hers. It made her grin, it was very Boruto. His khaki shorts went well with it, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She smiled and walked over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He returned her smile brightly, getting to his feet and taking her hand in his as soon as she was within reach. “You look amazing. As always.” His smile spread wider and then he leaned in, pressing a warm, soft kiss to her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His sudden touch made her stomach twist, and when he leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek, Sarada thought her heart might just explode. She blushed all the way up to the tips of her ears. “Th-thank you.” She shied her face away from him, wanting to desperately hide her blush, but she squeezed his hand, not wanting to let go. “You also look good. Very you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” He asked, looking down as if to examine his clothes. “I feel beachy. And we kinda match. I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “I noticed, too.” Sarada looked at her own outfit and thought for a moment if it might have been too revealing for dinner at his home. “Are you sure it’s no trouble to have me over? I hope your friends don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t. It’s just you and me, so don’t worry. I got rid of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made her gasp, but she laughed after a few moments. “Sorry to hear they got evicted.” Even if she really wasn’t. A nice night in with Boruto sounded nice, and another unexpected thing she was doing on this vacation. “I can help cook. I’m pretty good at it, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He asked, brows raising as they left the hotel together. “I’m… decent, I guess. I think it will be fun to cook together. Maybe then you’ll be too distracted to make fun of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada’s other hand came to hold his, and she leaned in a little bit, looking up at him. “What do you have at home? I can bake, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had too many things going for her. “I went to the grocery store a bit earlier. I just thought we could have something simple, like fish, rice and soup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that sounds good,” Sarada replied. It didn’t take too much to please her, but having a home-cooked meal with Boruto was already more than she could have asked for this vacation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helped her into his buggy and he drove down the town to his beach house. It looked beautiful and well lit. The windows were large, and it looked warm and cozy. “It looks beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. But it definitely pales in comparison to you.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart stuttered for a moment, and Sarada struggled not to say something stupid. The more time she spent with Boruto, the more he liked to tease her and say things like this. It’s not like she didn’t like it, but it kept doing things to her heart. Thankfully, he pulled into the driveway and jumped out the car, saving her from needing to reply. She took his hand when he offered, and Boruto didn’t let go, not even when they entered his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked just as beautiful on the inside, wide and spacious. From his stories about his friends getting wild every night, the place was clean, and in perfect order. Boruto led her to the kitchen, and there her eyes gazed over to the salmon on the counter, as well as some of the other ingredients. “What do you plan on cooking? How can I help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to let the salmon bake. I can take care of it and the rice if you want to handle the soup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she nodded, wanting to help in any way she could. “If I knew you had an oven, I would have bought ingredients for some cheesecake.” Sarada walked to the other side of the counter, letting go of his hand. She was quick to set up a pot on the stove, and inspect the vegetables and other ingredients he had for something she could cook. “Is Miso soup okay with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strawberry cheesecake?” Boruto pouted, not pleased to be missing out on Sarada’s sweets. “Maybe tomorrow? And yes, that’s what I was wanting actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up, it was exactly what she wanted to bake. “Yes!” The promise of seeing him again tomorrow made her heart swell. “I can cook pasta, too.” As much as she liked surfing, having a chill day with Boruto sounded nice, too. Her gaze then trailed to the large television in the living room. “And a movie?” It wasn’t like her to be so forward—especially with someone she had just met—but she was comfortable with Boruto. He put her heart at ease and although he teased her a lot, never did anything creepy. Well, except for maybe when he walked up to her out of nowhere, but they were past that now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? That all sounds so wonderful. You’re gonna spoil me if you’re not careful.” He chuckled as he moved to the sink and began washing his hands. “What are we at now, date twelve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over to him and waited for Boruto to finish washing his hands. “I don’t know, I think I’ve lost count.” Sarada didn’t even want to count. In fact, she didn’t want their dates to end. “I always just look forward to the next.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes peered over at her, so bright they were near sparkling. “Me too. We need a lot more dates.” He dried his hands with a paper towel and tossed it in the garbage can. “And we will have them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada started washing her own hands, her hips lightly brushing against his as she did. “I look forward to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Boruto grinned and then got to work. “So, do you cook a lot when you’re at home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Sarada wiped her hands with a paper towel too. She knew she should get started, but she didn’t want to be away from Boruto. “When you live alone, you have to get creative if you want to eat good food, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know.” He chuckled. “I cook a good bit for myself… but I’m guilty of eating lots of burgers too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I noticed,” she giggled and pried herself away from him to get started on the soup. “What do you usually cook?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little of everything I guess. I’m not too picky as long as my food isn’t… plain.” He reached in the cabinet for a baking pan and then added the salmon into it. “What about you? What’s your favorite food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black tea,” Sarada admitted sheepishly. She waited for his response, and like everyone else, he balked. Before he could say anything else, Sarada added, “Or anything that tastes like it. I know, it’s weird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no it’s not weird… okay, maybe a little.” Boruto laughed. “But, I don’t know… I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought and instantly looked away, cheeks burning at the thought. Sarada had always been teased for her favorite food and flavor, and never had she heard of someone say it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she muttered, as she prepared the soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More cute than weird. And who says weird is a bad thing?” He peeked at her as he added the seasonings he wanted and then covered the pan while going to preheat the oven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not you.” She giggled, and was thankful for it, really. Sarada put the miso in and adjusted the heat, walking back to him and watched him work on the rice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Nobody else matters anyway.” He said smugly, giving her a wink as he added rice to the cooker and then the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess not,” she agreed and perched herself on the counter, swinging her legs lightly as she watched Boruto move around the kitchen. She imagined what it would be like to have him move around and make dinner at her own apartment. Sarada bit her lower lip, not sure if she wanted to even know if Boruto really did live here or elsewhere. Either way, they would probably have an ocean to cross to see each other again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto finished up his cooking, and Sarada transferred their soup into bowls and set his table. This time, he sat across her, and she would have pouted about it, but she did like being able to look at him more. They ate and chatted, and after clean up, Boruto’s phone was blowing up with texts and calls from his friends, asking where they were as the party was already going. It was already ten in the evening, and usually Sarada would have wanted nothing more but to crawl into bed and read until she felt sleepy, but she didn’t want to leave Boruto’s side yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it time to go?” She asked him, pretending to look innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should head over there. The boys might get a little rowdy, but I’m looking forward to watching the fireworks with you.” As always, he smiled so sweetly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and led her towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sarada leaned her head on his shoulder and walked with him out the door as she wrapped her arm around his middle. “I don’t usually do so well with crowds, though,” She admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope to keep you distracted enough that you don’t notice anyone else.” Boruto teased, walking her to the buggy and holding onto her as she got on. Then he walked to his car, popped the trunk and grabbed a beach bag out before joining her, setting the bag down by her feet. “You can come closer,” he offered, resting his arm on the back of the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada smiled and scooted a bit closer. The ride was short, and the closer they got to the party, the thicker the crowd and traffic became. Boruto was lucky to snag parking right outside and hopped out right after killing the engine. He offered her his hand and helped her out, again not letting go as he led her inside the bar. There was a live band, and lots of tables and pillows around the floor. It was full of people, and Sarada couldn’t help but hold on to his hand a little tighter, afraid to be separated from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many people knew Boruto, greeting him left and right and others were even across the room, but shouting to get his attention. He smiled wide for all of them, even knowing their names. It made her feel shy, but thankful that he never let go of her hand and introduced her to some of them. Everyone seemed really nice, even teasing Boruto after introducing her. She did her best not to blush but was generally having fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got drinks—when the bartender saw it was Boruto, he gave them for free. Sarada enjoyed her fruity cocktail and followed Boruto around. She felt a little better when they found his friends, Sarada being a little at ease with knowing some people around. But it was loud, and so many people kept approaching their table. The servers kept coming to their table before she knew it, she already had three drinks, and her face was starting to feel hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boruto,” she tugged at his sleeve. “I think I need some air.” Sarada tried to stand and wobbled when she felt her head rush. Those drinks were a lot stronger than they tasted. “I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, hey, are you alright?” Boruto had discarded his drink and got up on his feet, wrapping his arm around her for support. “Trying to leave me?” He huffed, supporting her weight almost fully as he walked her out of the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed and giggled. “I was coming right back.” Sarada didn’t want to take him away since he seemed like a crowd favorite but she was happy to have someone to lean on as they walked out to the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you in there so long.” He sighed, hugging her close as they stopped walking on the beach. There were people scattered around, laughing and playing, but still far enough for them to have some privacy. “We can stay out here. The fireworks should be starting soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Sarada wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek on his chest, her forehead touching his neck. Although she was feeling hot, having him so close felt so comfortable. “Warm,” she sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto chuckled, letting his chin rest on top of her head. “That’s just the alcohol. It feels good out here, though the wind is a bit chilly. I brought us a blanket. After you cool down a bit, I’ll go grab it for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving me?” She looked up at him with wide eyes, her lower lip jutting out as she tightened her hold around him. “Don’t goooo!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about you walk with me then?” He suggested, amused at her unexpected but not unwelcome clinginess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to have thought about it for a while, her brows furrowing together. “Okay…” She finally responded. “But… only when you stop spinning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto laughed and dipped down to kiss her forehead. “You’re a lightweight, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I like Woody better.” She giggled and leaned on him some more, nuzzling her cheek on his chest. The breeze was nice and cold, and having Boruto against her skin to warm her up felt even better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Boruto frowned, trying to make sense of her words but the only thing he could make out of it was that some bastard named Woody was better than him. “Who the hell is Woody?” The words just came out. That stupid word vomit he despised so much. He couldn’t help it though, he was deeply wounded here. Whoever Woody was, he would never be as good as Boruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and looked at him. “You don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woody</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The sudden movement made her close her eyes and groan. “He rides well, and is a cowboy.” Her head was still spinning, maybe she shouldn’t have moved too quickly. “How can you not know him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling his blood begin to boil, Boruto didn’t know if he should step away from her or hold her tighter. She was an honest drunk if nothing else, but it wasn’t appreciated. “Sarada, please. I… I don’t want to hear about that.” He was pouting now, feeling both sad and angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She argued. “Always saving Bo Peep and those three green thingies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bo Peep? Green thingies?” Now he was more confused than anything until it dawned on him and he gasped. “Are you—you’re talking about Toy Story?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” She chirped. “What else would I be talking about?” Sarada laughed. “I don’t think you’re spinning so much anymore.” Slowly, she peeked up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand. “Not as much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not moving at all.” He pouted. “You’re being mean, tricking me like that. I thought—ugh. I can’t believe I thought that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought what?” She blinked, still holding on to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto couldn’t help but tilt his head, leaning more into her touch. “Nothing. It’s not important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re important,” she whispered and smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re killing me.” Boruto mumbled, cheeks burning. She was like a whole new girl with alcohol in her system. “If you don’t stop, I just might kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” she swayed from side to side, getting a little excited with the thought and leaned a little closer. “Really?” Her pupils were blown wide, seemingly capturing the reflection of the stars in her dark pools, pink lips looking soft and inviting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that she wanted it made it even harder for him to accept that he couldn’t kiss her right now. Or rather, he wouldn’t. Because she was drunk. “You’re so beautiful. Of course, I want to kiss you. A lot.” He sighed, settling for leaning in and rubbing his nose across hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled and stroked his chest. “You’re really nice. I like you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you too. A lot.” He smiled. “How about we go get that blanket now? Then we can sit and relax together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Okay.” She smiled warmly at him. Her arms slipped down his chest to hold on to his hand, and she clung on to his right arm, steadying herself as she followed him back to his buggy to fetch the beach bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada couldn’t even register what had happened during their walk, since the next thing she knew, she was under a blanket and leaning on his shoulder, facing the ocean. The sky was black and littered with stars, faint sounds of people talking in the distance and the waves crashing on the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” she whispered and nuzzled his shoulder. “This is the best vacation ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so? I agree… I haven’t had this much of a good time on any other vacation. Ever. I think we got lucky.” Meeting her had been unexpected for sure, but it just made him so happy and it had to be fate. Now that he had Sarada in his life, he just wasn’t willing to let her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on vacation, too?” She asked quietly. “Can you extend? I don’t want this vacation to end. I don’t want to go back without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto wished it would never end. He didn’t want to have to part ways from Sarada… he still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her where she was from. “It’s the same for me, Sarada… but I can’t extend this time. I have a lot of work to get back to and I plan to take a much longer leave during the summer.” This week wouldn’t be their last. He wouldn’t allow that. Even if he had to fly to see her on the weekends—even for a single day, he would do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brow dipped, lower lip quivering. “You’ll be back in the summer?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be back. And you too. We can plan our vacations together, can’t we?” He would love that, and next time, maybe Sarada could just stay with him so she could save money and they wouldn’t have to be apart at all. “I’ll see you before then of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” That perked her mood right up. “We can take long holidays together, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Boruto grinned, rubbing her arm. “But, I’ll visit you as much as possible. As much as you’ll have me. No matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you over all the time,” she admitted brazenly and leaned into his touch. “As much as you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada wanted him as much as he wanted her, making him think that even if she had had a little more to drink than she should have, it wouldn’t hurt to kiss her. She was just so beautiful and he hadn’t been so taken with someone probably since his first crush when he was still a young boy. Even then, it hadn’t been real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this… with Sarada… it was almost too real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throwing caution to the wind, Boruto leaned to his right, inching his lips closer to hers. He wouldn’t go crazy, just a light kiss to portray how sincere his feelings were for her. Sarada leaned closer too, breath hitching when their lips almost touched. Before the kiss could happen though, a series of loud shots sounded out, echoing across the beach and startling them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fireworks had begun, and though he sighed in relief at realizing what the loud noises were, Boruto was disappointed that he hadn’t moved a little faster. He looked at her and softened the moment he saw how wide her smile was. The colors reflecting on her porcelain skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so pretty,” she breathed and grinned a little wider as she looked at him. “And it’s better because you’re here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty.” He smiled and she leaned back on his shoulder to watch the show as he stared up at the sky as well, taking in the beauty of all the colorful fireworks. “But I guess this isn’t too bad. Since you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada snuggled closer to him and continued to watch, with a smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Sarada woke up and she wasn’t in her own bed. She was still wearing the same clothes and the smell around her was comforting and familiar. Her eyes slowly blinked open, and her hands roamed around the sheets and she felt something warm and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her whole body stiffened but relaxed the moment she saw his face. “Boruto,” she whispered, hand coming up to stroke his cheek, finger tracing his whiskers. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, so cute and innocent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto stirred, blue eyes slowly blinking open to look at her. “Sarada,” he breathed, voice much deeper than usual as he’d just woken up. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” He smiled back, bringing his hand from under the cover to take hold of her and move it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts a bit,” she kept her voice low, feeling as if it would be a sin to speak any louder, but she couldn’t help but smile. “But I’m feeling a little better than I should.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have something you can take for it if you want.” Boruto said, releasing her hand and sitting up in bed. “I’m sure you’ll feel better after breakfast too. And it’s early, you should sleep more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” Sarada flipped on her back and groaned, as her head throbbed from the movement. “Okay, maybe you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto laughed, pushing the covers back and getting out of bed, fussing with his messy hair as he walked towards the door. “Wait right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She watched him leave, although her eyes were blurry and she briefly wondered if she lost her glasses but her head was hurting too much to care right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a couple of moments passed before Boruto returned, bringing her a glass of water and two small pills. “You just take these and get back to sleep. I’ll cook and wake you up when it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada forced herself up and took the pills and drank half the glass of water in one go. Once she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at him. “Thank you, Boruto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day went by fairly slow but lovely for the two of them. Boruto spent the whole day nursing Sarada’s hangover. He cooked her breakfast and ate with her, carried her to the living room because she was being whiny about wanting to watch a movie but not walking, and they cuddled on the couch until the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada was able to convince Boruto that she was fine to go back to her hotel, but not enough to leave her alone for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay if you like,” she offered, a light blush on her face. It was the least she could do, and treat him to breakfast the next day for taking care of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Boruto asked excitedly. Not that he would try anything funny, he just really wanted to be with her. “That would be nice… I mean, I’d like to stay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada pushes her door open a little more and let him into her room, sparkly clean from being left unused for a day. “Breakfast is on me tomorrow. To thank you for today.” She placed her keycard on the desk and opened the closet for something to wear. “I’ll just take a shower, make yourself at home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Sarada fell asleep in his arms, feeling completely safe and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were a blur. It went from having breakfast together at the hotel to surfing and swimming all day and sleeping together. They never separated, not even when Saturday came and Boruto had his luggage waiting by the door. He sat on the corner of the bed as he watched Sarada pack her bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat was thick, and as much as possible, she tried not to look at him while she packed. The week had flown by way too fast for her. It wasn’t fair. She was having so much fun and she didn’t want it to end. But Boruto had to go back to work, and so did she. With a heavy heart, Sarada zipped her bag up and locked it, putting it on the floor and finally, looked at Boruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go?” She tried to smile, but couldn’t hide the pain in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we better.” He nodded, walking over to take her bag for her. “Don’t want us to miss our flights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sarada agreed and followed him out. She had been postponing the question for a week, asking where he lived, where he worked, and what he even did for a living. Likewise, he never bothered to ask her, too. “Got a long flight ahead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a cab to the airport, either one of them not saying a word the entire time, although their hands never let go of each other. Sarada has been itching to ask but was really too afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if he lived on the other side of the world? Would she be able to manage to talk to him despite the time difference? And worse, what if Boruto didn’t want to keep in touch with her after. There were so many uncertainties, but she was certain that she didn’t want to lose him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cab driver dropped them off and unloaded their bags. Boruto paid and tipped him well. Before he could pick up their bags, Sarada stepped closer to him. “Boruto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned to face her, Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck, got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. It was chaste and soft. Afraid he might not reciprocate or even appreciate such a public display of affection. For the entire week they were together, he would relentlessly tease her, but never made a move to kiss her. It hurt, but she wanted to let him know how she really felt. The past week was amazing, and she meant it when she said she didn’t want to part with him. Sarada pulled back, and let her heels touch the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face was so red, and she shied away from those beautiful blue eyes. “S-sorry. I just—I’ve been wanting to do that.” Finally, Sarada had the courage to look him in the eyes. “At least once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really enough for you?” Boruto breathed, his left arm moving around her waist and pulling her flush against him while his right hand raised to cradle her cheek. “It’s not for me.” He admitted and without waiting for her to respond, he kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a light kiss like she’d given him. It was soft but heated with a passion that was unmistakable. He stole her breath completely, kissing her senseless, holding her in place as his lips caressed and sucked on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada melted into the kiss, letting the whole world tune out around them. It was just her and Boruto, allowing herself to get lost in him. Her arms wound around his neck yet again, wanting to deepen the kiss. He was right. This wasn’t enough for her, and now that she knew his taste, Sarada wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Sarada’s eyes were moist. “You’ll come to see me, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I promise. I’ll come as much as I can.” He nodded, pulling her head to his chest so he could embrace her fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada wanted to be brave but her tears weren’t cooperating. “I’ll come to see you, too.” Wherever the country or continent, she was sure she would fly to see him again. “And here again for the summer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We can talk all the time too. This isn’t goodbye forever… just for a little while.” He kisses the top of her head twice and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy, but Boruto knew they would make it through this and he had to be strong for both of them, so he carried their bags and led her inside. Sarada was quiet and he knew she was trying her hardest not to cry, which only made him feel worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see your check-in counter?” He asked while searching for his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada rubbed her eye, glasses going askew on her face before she finally looked at the board and squinted. “I see it.” Her gaze scanned the area and she caught sight of the red signages for Konoha Air—her airline—next to the blue ones. “It’s over there.” She pointed to the left. “How about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… that’s mine as well.” Boruto told her, though he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest tightened. Konoha Air was right next to Suna Air. Suna was another three hours away from her city by plane. “Oh, okay.” She held on to his hand with both of hers, giving him a meek smile. “Let’s go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Boruto went along with her, lugging their bags with him. Sarada didn’t want to give him a hard time, but she wanted to extend her time with Boruto and hold him for as long as she could. When they reached the queue for her counter, Sarada stopped and held her breath as she asked. “This is me. Where’s your counter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto blinked at the sign, reading the name of the airline, the city, and flight number. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was reading it right and checked his phone for his itinerary. This couldn’t be real. It was too good to be true. “This is my counter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?” Sarada breathed, looking back at the signage. She was sure this was hers, too. Her cheeks burned and she hit his chest. “Don’t tease me like that!” Sarada cried. Her heart was about to burst in her chest. How could he joke about something so painful? “It’s not funny!” Tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes, not caring that the people in the queue were staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarada,” Boruto laughed, hugging her with his free arm once again. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe it. “You live in Konoha? Taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> flight?” It was easy for her to believe and trust Boruto, but meeting him on the beach, and chancing to seeing her again was already one in a million. For him to live in the same city, and take the same flight as she would… it was as if the whole universe was pushing them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” He continued to laugh, unable to believe it. “Holy shit, Sarada. This is crazy. And here I was thinking you would be thousands of miles away from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“ her heart leaped to her throat. It really was too good to be true. But even if they were in the same city, it didn’t mean that seeing each other would be easy. Konoha’s one of the largest megacities in the world. “Where do you work—where do you live?” She asked. If he lived on the other side of the city, seeing him on weekends may still be difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I work in the Central Business District. My house is a minute drive away from there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada covered her mouth. That was exactly where she worked. And her apartment was just a walk away. “Oh my god. I live and work there, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other then. You’ll be tired of me in no time.” He mused, not caring who was watching, he dipped down to steal a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada threw her arms around his middle and kissed him back, but it didn’t last long, as she couldn’t fight the fit of giggles bubbling in her chest. “Oh my god, I cried for nothing.” She laughed but hugged him tightly. “I’m so happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Sarada. So happy.” He breathed, kissing her cheek again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them finally made it to the check-in counter, the ground crew smiling at them as she asked for their IDs. She took a look and asked as she looked up their names and prepared their ticket, “How are you two? Did you have a nice honeymoon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada’s whole face turned red and she looked away, feeling shy. “We’re not married. Just vacationing,” she explained. “Can we sit together on the plane?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad.” She laughed and typed away. “Sure, darling. I can have that arranged for you.” She looked at Boruto and asked him to place the bags on the conveyor and looped up their bags with tags and slapped on some stickers. It didn’t take long for her to present them with their tickets and running by the flight number, seat number, boarding time, time of departure, as well as their gate. “I hope you two have a nice flight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada thanked her, but still couldn’t recover from the fact that she thought they were married. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’ve only met that week! Her cheeks were still warm. Peeking up at Boruto, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they were to get married. She adored him and they clicked so well. But that was thinking too far ahead. One step at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both feeling so much better knowing they lived in the same area and got to talking about their jobs and usual lifestyles. Sarada couldn’t believe they had never bumped into each other in the city, knowing now that his building was only a block away from hers. They even had some mutual friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe this,” Sarada whispered to him as she buckled her seat belt on, and shrugged Boruto’s jacket to stay warm. “Of all the places to meet, it had to be a plane ride away.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes fate works in strange ways. I’m just happy we found each other.” He said, resting his hand on her thigh. “I’m really glad we won’t be far apart. I want to see you as much as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada hugged his arm and grinned at him. “I want that, too. Now I’m excited to go home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I’ll miss the beach… but it wouldn’t be the same anymore without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed. “I’ll miss it, too. But I’m taking back the best souvenir.” Sarada laughed. “And we’ll be back for the summer, right?” She leaned on his shoulder and nuzzled close as the stewardess did some last checks and an announcement from the captain aired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Boruto agreed happily. As excited as he was for all the dates they could have in the city and how much closer they could become—he was already looking forward to taking her back to the beach. It was the place that brought them together and Boruto would never forget that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane ride wasn’t as bad as it was going to the beach for Sarada since she was now with good company. They barely even noticed that the plane landed. It was such a smooth and enjoyable flight. After they settled in their homes, Boruto wasted no time to call her and ask her out for a dinner date. It made Sarada giddy, knowing that there would be more of these to come and it wouldn’t have to end at the beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the weekend was spent in Boruto’s house, resting and sleeping to prepare them for the coming work week. Sarada started on her morning routine as per usual, but they were now filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ texts and selfies from Boruto. And more things to look forward to, like having lunch out with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chocho and Sumire had been too excited to hear all about their story and to meet him. Sarada had felt nervous about it, and since she didn’t want him to feel like she was putting him on the spot—they had only been friends for three weeks!—so she told him to bring his own friends, and make it like a friend-group thing rather than please-meet-this-hot-guy-I-fell-in-love-with-on-vacation kind of thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Boruto came with his friends, Chocho’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she saw the two guys he was with. “INOJIN? SHIKADAI?!” She nearly spat her drink out, and Sarada nearly did, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know them?” Sarada gawked. “They were the guys on the beach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These guys are like, oh my god. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Chocho threw her hands up in the air and walked to the two, even completely ignoring Boruto as she was too engrossed talking to her childhood friends to even notice him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada pouted but it was easily replaced with a smile when Boruto walked up to her to kiss her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a small world. Who knew Boruto’s best university friends were actually her best friend's childhood friends? And when Sumire talked to them, she found that her close friends were Shikadai’s Co-workers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we never met until three weeks ago,” Sarada muttered to Boruto, feeling a little salty that she could have met him </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier than she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to believe,” Boruto agreed, but he pulled her close to him and gave her another affectionate kiss, this one on her forehead. “But we’re together now. That’s all that matters, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned into him, still pouting. “Yeah, you’re right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more they all hung out together, the more Sarada felt like she had known Boruto her whole life. He got along so well with her friends, and when she introduced him to her parents, they both had nothing but good things to say. Even her uncles liked him, even if they were suspicious when she told them they had met on the beach when he was surfing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During one of the long weekends, Boruto took her on a road trip, and to her surprise, it was a trip to his parents’ house. His sister and brother were there, too. And Sarada got to meet Kurama—she was most excited about him. They were all such balls of energy, and she knew that Boruto’s sunny disposition was an Uzumaki thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dates were multiplying, meeting for breakfast—because Boruto insisted he would drive her instead of her taking the train—surprise her in her office with lunch, and meet her for dinner or drive her home, where they would spend the night. They were too many to count, but Sarada loved every single bit of time she spent with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much the same for Boruto. It had taken no time for him to be wrapped around her finger and the longer they were together, the harder it was for him to part ways with her. He was spending all of his free time with her, buying her little gifts to surprise her, sending her flowers to work on occasion and even showing up there to visit her whenever he could break away from work too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both excited to return to the beach for a longer vacation over the summer. This time, they were both taking an entire month off. Sarada hadn’t planned for her leave to be so long, but Boruto has already planned his and neither of them was willing to be apart for days, much more for weeks. A lot was happening, they seemed to become closer and closer every day. Even when it didn’t seem possible, somehow they just kept falling more in love with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto was playful and teasing a lot of times, but he was also a very passionate lover and had proven that to her one weekend when he took her to the mountains to stay in a nice little cozy cabin, just the two of them. Yet again, they’d become even closer after that weekend. The pair was almost inseparable and it was wonderful. Nobody had any objections to their relationship. They received nothing but support. They weren’t just Boruto and just Sarada anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were Boruto </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sarada. There was no one without the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were counting down the days until their summer beach holiday and it was practically like a competition between the two on who was more excited for it. Boruto always insisted it was him since it was his hometown and his house they were going back to. But Sarada would backfire and tell him that it was her escape, and the place she would love because it was where she met him. Saying the latter always got him flustered and she would grin and think she won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day before their flight, Sarada slept over at his house, wanting to go to the airport together. Despite it being so early in the morning, Sarada was smiling as she clutched her cup of coffee as they walked to their counter, giggling to herself remembering just how silly she was for being so sad, not knowing that he lived in the same vicinity as she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane ride was comfortable enough for Sarada since she had Boruto to lean on and cuddle with for the entire flight. And when they got to their destination, they took a cab to Boruto’s beach house. She was exhausted but had enough energy to make love, to celebrate the start of their month-long vacation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke, there was food on the table, and he took care of her until it was time to surf. They surfed until the sun was setting and Sarada’s body hurt. But it was so good and she wanted to do it all over again for the days to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first week passed by fairly quickly for her. Adjusting her body clock so they could surf early in the morning and go for a swim before the tide rolled back. In the afternoon, they would hide away in his house, tangled up in the sheets. Once the tide came back, they would get on their boards and surf again. Dinner would be spent with his friends, or eating at the boardwalk and playing in the arcade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second week was a little different, they explored the beach more and went spelunking and cliff diving and to this beautiful hidden cove that Sarada didn’t think could exist. Boruto just kept surprising her and giving her new experiences, making her fall in love with him all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the third week hit, Sarada was already comfortable in his house—way too comfortable—that she would wander around the house naked or sometimes just in his shirt and her underwear. This is why her heart leaped out of her chest one morning when she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water with nothing but a blanket to cover her body, and there was someone else in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada screamed and nearly fell on the floor. Her noise made the guest shout and fall over, too. Sarada shakily got up and clutched the blanket around her frame. “I-Iwabe what are you doing here?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had one hand over his eyes, and the other shaking about. “I was looking for Boruto! He asked me to come! The door was open!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks were burning and she hid behind the counter. “I-I don’t know where he is!” It was too early for this and her heart was working double time. They tried to have a conversation going but they were both shouting frantically, embarrassed by what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened as if they both talked him up and Boruto walked in, raising his brows at finding Iwabe on the couch. “Iwabe? The hell are you doing here when I’m out?” He asked as he walked further inside, carrying a bag as he’d been out grabbing breakfast for himself and Sarada. When he spotted her curled up on the floor, he all but threw the bag onto the counter and hurried to kneel next to her. “Sarada, what’s wrong? What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BRO I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” Iwabe shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada cringed as his voice boomed throughout the house. “I-I got surprised. I was going to get water, and I only had a blanket on me,” she explained. “I fell here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwabe, you bastard!” Boruto shouted back at his friend, carefully helping Sarada to her feet while making sure the blanket was wrapping tightly around her. “Did you hurt yourself?” He asked, looking concerned as his hands wandered around her body, examining her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, I’m okay,” she whispered. “I just want to get back into bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it.” He smiled, picking her up so he could carry her there. Boruto didn’t let her go until he’d laid her on their bed and he kissed her lips softly. “I’m sorry about that. I needed to see him, but I didn’t think you’d wake up until I returned. He didn’t mean to startle you, but I’ll still beat him up. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and clutched on to his shirt before he left. “Don’t be mean to him. I shouldn’t have walked out of there without getting dressed. It was my fault, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” He cooed, caressing her cheek while smiling softly at her. “This is our place, I want you to be comfortable enough to walk around like this. I just need to remember to lock up from here on out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted at him still, knowing full well he and Iwabe would probably fight. “Fine, but don’t fight inside the house. You’ll ruin the furniture.” Sarada laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I won’t. I’ll keep it classy and take it outside.” He grinned, kissing her back before he straightened. “I’ll be right back with your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid back down and curled up in the blanket. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto came back with her breakfast as promised, but before he walked into the room, he and Iwabe exchanged some venomous words. But as soon as he faced her, he had a big grin on his face and set down her breakfast for her. He kissed her temple and walked back outside, continuing a shouting match with Iwabe, and more colorful language. The front door opened and clicked, and their shouting was muffled. Sarada cringed as she ate her yogurt, thinking Boruto really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> take the fight outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was relieved when he came back inside and a coffee cup in his hands that his face was unscathed and smiling at her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t really fight him, did you?” She asked fearfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t much of a fight.” He winked at her, laughing quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Sarada laughed. She tried to ask what he asked Iwabe to come for, but Boruto averted his gaze and mumbled some excuse she couldn’t really make out. When she pressed again, Boruto got up from the bed and said he had forgotten something outside and left her, only coming back inside five minutes later with his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was acting weird. Well, weirder than usual. Boruto almost never wanted to leave her side, but he couldn’t sit still next to her inside the house, always moving a few feet away from her or transferring to the next room. Even when she was walking up to him for a kiss, he would take a few steps back, and try to run away. She felt hurt the first time it happened and weirded out the second time. But by the time he tried to run away from her again when she wanted to cuddle while watching a movie, she snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you today?” She glared. “First you won’t sit with me, won’t kiss me and now I don’t get cuddles?!” It was strange and frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell.” Boruto pouted, still keeping a distance. “I’m sorry. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re annoying,” Sarada huffed and lied down on the other side of the couch, crossing her arms across her chest. They watched the rest of the movie with four feet of space between them and Sarada was no longer enjoying herself inside the house. Not with him insisting on practicing some sort of social distancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to eat out,” Sarada pouted. “Are you coming with me or are you going to treat me like I have the plague still?” She accused, still salty she didn’t get any touches from him all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat out? Now? Like right now?” He blinked at her, sounding nervous and even shifting around anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sarada rolled her eyes and got to her feet. “It’s lunchtime, you know. You need to eat, too.” She walked over to him and straddled his lap, gazing intently at his ocean blue eyes. Boruto swallowed. “Are you going to keep this up or are you going to notice me now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tips of his ears burned red and his hands reached for her waist, only to stop and plant against the couch. “I-I’m going too. Let’s go, you shouldn’t be on my lap like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada’s lower lip jutted out. “Fine!” She huffed and got off his lap, walking over to the bedroom to get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was muttering her frustrations out as she got dressed, pulling out a sky blue beach dress from the closet and slipping it on, although she looked cute; it was being marred by the frown on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was acting so weird! Boruto was so sweet and giving her kisses in bed just that morning but completely changed when Iwabe had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she was certain it had to be something they talked about. Sarada walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair, before walking back to the living room and found Boruto already at the door, holding on to his keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the hotel she stayed at previously was only a short drive. She had been craving for their dessert and was looking forward to eating here but couldn’t fully enjoy it because Boruto was still avoiding her, even taking the seat across from her instead of next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you and Iwabe talk about?” She huffed. “What happened? Why are you avoiding me?” It wasn’t like her to fight him—although they have a few times—it was over silly things but this was far from silly for Sarada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing. Nothing. I’m not! I’m right here.” He sounded panicked, only making her more suspicious. “You’re just… really pretty today is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brows furrowed together. “Are you saying… I’m not pretty every day?” He wasn’t making any sense and wouldn’t look at her in the eyes. “What is this really about?” Her voice lowered, fearing the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Sarada you’re always perfect. You know that. I tell you every day.” He sulked, blue eyes seeming to wander aimlessly, looking anywhere except at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you even know when you haven’t even looked at me all day?” She snapped. The waiter awkwardly placed their food on the table and scurried away. Sarada glared at her food, her appetite gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was… I've just got a lot on my mind.” He frowned, scratching the back of his head. “Maybe… when we eat… walk with me on the beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? So you can stay five feet apart from me?” She scoffed and poked at her steak with a little too much force. Sarada didn’t want to look at him anymore. It would only annoy her more. Despite her anger, ugly thoughts were crawling into her head. Why did he have a lot on his mind? They were on vacation. Boruto wasn’t supposed to be thinking about anything else other than spending time with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest tightened and her lower lip quivered at the thought. She let go of her fork and stared at her steak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarada,” he called, reaching across the table to lay his hand over hers. “Please don’t be upset. I’m sorry, I’ll get it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having his hand over hers made her feel a little better but she still couldn’t push the thought out of her mind. She knew she was being silly and Boruto would never do that to her, but it would make sense why he was suddenly behaving this way. Sarada pulled her hand away from his and picked up her utensils, forcing herself to eat. Perhaps she would feel better once she was full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished the rest of the meal in silence and the air that hung between them was heavy. That is until Boruto asked the waiter to serve them strawberry ice cream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although she was excited, she wouldn’t be easily swayed just because he remembered her favorite from the Hotel. But her resolve to stay unhappy evaporated as soon as the ice cream was placed before her and she dug in. By the time she finished, she was already smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Sarada. I love you.” Boruto said, voice soft and eyes filled with adoration. However, as soon as her gaze met his, he looked away, face turning bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him a few times and then giggled. “You’re so annoying.” Sarada got the bill and as soon as Boruto finished paying, she asked. “Let’s go for a walk? I’m really full.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” He nodded, already getting up from his seat. For some reason, he looked more nervous than he had thus far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted at him when Boruto refused to meet her gaze. Sarada tried to hold his hand, and this time, he let her. His palm was sweaty and this worried her. “Boruto,” she looked up at him. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m fine! Never better.” He laughed, his nervousness still showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound fine.” Sarada insisted and squeezed his hand. “You can tell me, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got distracted when a little girl walked up to her and offered her a pink and red flower. Sarada always adored children and stopped to accept it, even putting it in her hair as the girl had suggested. When the girl walked back to her parents, Sarada pulled Boruto along, wanting to walk further down the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he let go of her hand and Sarada’s heart stopped. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let go of her. A myriad of feelings washed over her but hurt and anger won over. She never thought that even in such a short amount of time of Boruto distancing himself from her would affect her so much. Sarada’s fists balled up at her sides. Enough was enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada turned around to look at him, ready to raise hell, but her words all died on her lips when she saw Boruto kneeling with one knee down on the sand and a little red box with a diamond ring inside in his hands. Her hands covered her mouth, failing to cover her shock or her gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarada…” he stared up at her, the sun making his blue eyes shine brighter, but his love for her was what was most noticeable to her through them. “I can’t lie, I’ve been nervous all day. I couldn’t decide when the right moment was, but… what better moment than now? Right here where we first met? I love you. I want you to be mine forever. So… will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Boruto.” Sarada’s eyes teared up, heart full of emotion and happiness. She was still in shock, but managed to nod, and forced her hands away from her face to say, “Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile was dazzling as he pulled the ring from the case and rested it on his leg to free his hand and hold it out for hers. Sarada gave him her left hand and he slipped the engagement ring in place. As he stood, she threw her arms around his neck and their lips met in a sweet, loving kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted, Sarada pressed her forehead against his. “I love you, Boruto.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever?” He asked, grinning as he hugged her tightly, arms secured around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” she grinned and kissed his cheek. Easily forgetting that she was upset with him earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boruto always made her so happy. It didn’t matter that they had only met a few months ago because the quality of time they had spent together more than made up for it. She felt like she had known him her whole life and couldn’t imagine living any other way than to be by his side always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarada looked at the ring on her finger, the diamond sparkling under the summer sky, and a wide grin spreading on her face. She wouldn’t have to worry about being apart from him because starting today, she would have forever to spend loving him and being loved in return. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>